The present invention relates to a procedure for the determination of glucose in a biological liquid, whereby reagents producing enzymatic reactions are added to a liquid sample containing glucose and the absorbance of the liquid is measured so that the amount of glucose can be calculated from the observed change of absorbance.
The biological liquids concerned include human and animal blood and their components, e.g. blood plasma and blood serum, and other liquids in the human organism, e.g. urine and spinal fluid.
The monitoring of the enzymatic reactions of glucose is based on the fact that such reactions produce a compound that absorbs light of a certain wavelength, thus increasing the absorbance of the reaction mixture at the wavelength in question. The glucose concentration in the liquid sample can be calculated from the difference between the absorbance values measured at the start and at the end of the reaction.